


Twelve Year Old Boys

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Gen, Growing Up, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: What was it about twelve year old boys?





	Twelve Year Old Boys

Jacob had been a surprise. Because who in their right mind has a baby at almost fifty while they were single and running a specialized unit of the FBI. Emily, apparently, that’s who.

She watched her son, tanned skin and dark curls tumbling around his face, as he slunk into her car.

“Please explain to me exactly what got into your mind to cut class and do this?”

Jacob had the good sense to look appropriately guilty. “I don’t know, my friends thought it would be cool.”

Putting the car into gear, she guided it out of parking lot. “You know, Jake, I’ve had to risk my life for twelve-year-old boys before, but I never thought I have to save one’s bacon because they thought it would be fun to skip out of class and go skinny dipping in someone’s pool.”

Jake frowned. “You risked your life?”

She glanced at him. “Uh-huh. I loved them both, in a way, they were important to me. If I’d realized then that twelve-year-old boys were all this much work, I’d have shipped you off to your uncle’s the day of your birthday.”

He worried she was serious until he saw the slight smile on her lips. “I promise to never do it again.”

“You better not.”


End file.
